Aiko
by Blondie hanyou
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are both hanyous, and they had a son and a daughter. Aiko and Ai. Aiko is in high school. I suck at summaries. SORRY! I lost interest for a while. P.S., The lemon was cancelled due to lack of skill!


**Aiko **

**Chapter 1: Kohaku**

**I do not own Inu or his buddies...or enemies. You know the drill.**

**Blondie hanyou: Dude! My First fanfic!**

**Inuyasha: I know. And me and Kagome are married right?**

**Blondie hanyou: Yup, but only in the story. Sorry my cute little bishie. But you can marry me if you want! Gets a big little kid smile an latches on to Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: Shudders No way! You stay away from me. Try Miroku.**

**Miroku: Is making out with Ashley Nope. Goes back to making out with Ashley**

**Blondie hanyou: Well Inuyasha, I guess you're stuck being my bishie.**

**Inuyasha: But what about Kagome?**

**Kagome: We both signed a contract holds up a signed contract. Any bishie we both like, we share.**

**Inuyasha: Damn it to hell.**

**Blondie hanyou: But lucky for you, I hate Kikyo so much, she's not going to be in this fic. In fact, there will be no mention of her name whatsoever! **

**Inuyasha: Cool. Anything else?**

**Blondie hanyou: Ummmmm...Yeah! Ashley is one of my best friends and she's also my second cousin, and she will appear in the fic as Amaya. She's new to Anime fanhood and her first anime bishie is Miroku. Oh yeah, um, this is only my first fic, so be nice please. I spent three months on this. Fanfics are hard work you know. All the authors and authoresses know this. On with the Fic!**

**"Aiko! Wake up Aiko! It's your first day of High School! You don't want to miss it, do you?" "Yes mom, I do. Go away." "No you don't Aiko, now get up!" "Alright mom, I'll be down in a minute." Aiko got out of bed and stumbled over to her dresser. "Great." she said to herself. " Another year, another step down the popularity ladder." She got out her school uniform and put it on. Then she heard the unmistakable giggle of her little brother outside her door. "Stay out of my space Ai!" She yelled. "Awww man! How'd ya know it was me?" He said. "You know how I knew it was you ya little rat bastard, now get downstairs before I throw ya down. "How come I always have to listen to you?" He whined. "First of all, I'm older and i can hurt you. Second, i'm older in general. Now leave." "Fine. See ya downstairs!" "Shut up and get going!" Aiko wasn't in the best of moods. She had to put up with bullies and popular girls. "Being a hanyou sucks ass sometimes." She said to herself.**

**"Aiko, get down here! Your breakfast is getting cold!" "I'm coming mom! Keep your apron on!" "Kagome, Stop yelling she's coming." "Well, Inuyasha, I wouldn't have to yell if she'd hurry up!" "Yes, but-never mind, here she comes. Mornin' puppy." "Mornin' dad." " Who are you walking to school with today?" "Amaya." "Okay. Bye now." "Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye dirtbag!" "Aiko!" "Sorry!"**

**Aiko kept on running until her friend grabbed her arms and she almost tripped but her friend holding her up kept her from face-planting. "Woah! what's the rush?" said Ayame. "Nothin' much." said Aiko. "I'm surprised you didn't let me fall this time." she said. "Well, I didn't want you to look all scraped up on your first day." said Amaya. "Anyway, I heard there's going to be a new boy this year." said Amaya. "Really? Who is he?" said Aiko. "Um, I don't know. All I heard was that he's really hot." "Nice!" said Aiko**

**When the girls got to school, they were the first ones to the door. Amaya and Amarante went inside, but Aiko waited at the door to look for an unfarmiliar face. Then she saw him. And Amaya was right. He was damn hot! When he got to the door, Aiko started walking next to him as if she hadn't been waiting. "Hi. My name is Aiko. I haven't seen you around here before." The boy looked up. "Hi, i'm Kohaku. That's because I just moved here." But his thoughts were on something else. _"Man, she's beutiful!"_ then he snapped back to reality. "Well, if you want, I'll point out all the people to look out for." said Aiko. "Okay, I'm game." "Okay then. There's Akio. He's been hitting on me for a long time because he doesn't like the popular girls. His father is the janitor, Koga. Akio is a bully, and the last time he saw a boy with me he almost killed him. But I took care of that pretty good. I see he still has the scar on his cheek from when I slapped him for that. My claws got in the way though.**

**Aiko and Kohaku walked through the hallway until the bell rang. They both headed Towards their homerooms. Aiko and Kohaku had all the same classes, and they sat together at lunch, and after school Aiko introduced Kohaku to her friend. Amaya, this is Kohaku. He's the new boy. "Hey there!" Said Amaya. Said "Amaya, Kohaku said that if it's okay with his sister and my parents, he would like to be in our after-school study group at my house! I have my mom's okay, I just have to ask my dad.I'm not sure if he'll be up for his puppy being alone in her room with a boy though.**

**"I'm home! And I brought friends! And the new kid!" Aiko yelled to her mother. She walked into the living room "Is dad going to be late or early today?" "Early." "Good. 'cause we got a new study group member. You know, Kohaku." "Oh, you mean Sango's brother? Alright then, call your father on your cell" "Okay." Aiko darted into the kitchen and got her cell phone out of her purse, then dialed her father's cell phone number. "Hello? Dad?" "Yeah?" "Can the new kid be in my study group?" "Sure puppy. What's her name?" "His name is Kohaku" "A BOY? YOU WANT TO BE ALONE IN YOUR ROOM WITH A BOY?" "Calm down dad, you're hurting my ears!" "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY BABY GIRL WANTS TO BE ALONE WITH A BOY?" "Dad, um, ow! And I won't be alone with him! Amaya will be there too, so calm down before I sit you!" Aiko heard a crash on the other line. _"oops." _she thought. _"I_ _forgot again! How many times am I going to accidentally sit him before I actually get to use that power? I am so grounded." _"Sorry dad! I forgot again." "It's okay. Shit happens. I'm calm now, and yes, he can be in your study group.'' ''YEAH! Oops, sorry. Thanks daddy. Bye!" Aiko hung up and leaned against the wall. "Man, that was hard. My ears hurt so much. I wish he wouldn't yell so loud. **

**The rest of the week went pretty smoothly. Aiko got a B on her social studies test and everything was right with the world. That is,until on Friday, Akio saw Aiko walking home with Kohaku. "Hey shrimp!" He said to Kohaku. "Um, yeah?" "What are you doing with my woman?" "Akio! You're acting just like your father acted with my mom! Now just stop it!" Aiko was far from angry. She was fed up with Akio following her around all the time. "Why? You're mine!" "AND YOU'RE DEAD IF YOU KEEP IT UP! NOW GO AWAY UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE A LIMBLESS FREAK!" "Oh man, this isn't going to be like that other time when you slapped me will it?" Aiko smiled as sweet as she could. "No." She said nicely. "It's going to be worse than hell if you don't leave me alone for the rest of eternity." "O-okay Aiko, whatever y-you say." Aiko's pissed-like sweet smile dissappeared and she smiled her regular smile at a dumbfounded Kohaku. _"I have to remember never to get her pissed." _He thought.**

****

**It was nearing Halloween now and everyone was buzzing wth excitement about the Halloween dance. Kohaku and Aiko were running towards Aiko's house where they would do their usual studying. Amaya was on a family vacation the Halloween week, so Kohaku and Aiko were alone. All the while, the only thing Kohaku was thinking about was Aiko. _"Man, I really need to get my mind on my work or i'll be stuck with a shitload of homework during the Halloween dance!" _"You okay over there? You're freakin' me out dude." Kohaku snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry." "Welcome back Kohaku-kun." "Where'd I go?" "You zoned out baka!" said Aiko as she hit him playfully on the head then giggled. Kohaku immediately went back to his work, but took quick glances of Aiko when he was sure she wasn't looking. About the fifth time he stole a glance at his vision of beauty he was so sure she wasn't looking. He looked up and saw her looking right at him. They both blushed five shades of red and quickly looked back at their papers. When Kohaku had to leave, Aiko walked with him to the door. "Bye Kohaku. See you tomorrow." With that Aiko quickly kissed him on the cheek, then opened the door. Kohaku looked into her eyes for about a minute, then he heard the car horn and then Sango shouting. "Hey Kohaku! Nobody's getting any younger! Move your ass before I move it for you!" Aiko and Kohaku then heard sango shout. "Miroku you hentai! Yeah, you better be scared! I've got a pocket knife and i'll hack your hand off with it if you keep that up!" Aiko and Kohaku looked at Sango like she was about to blow up. "Wow Sango, You've got a set of lungs there girl!" Kohaku yelled. "Shut up and get in the car!" "Alright, alright! I'm coming! Bye Aiko-chan." "Bye." Kohaku ran to the car and Aiko closed the door. _"Man I love him." _She thought.**

**"So, Kohaku, Who was that? Your girlfriend?" Miroku looked at Kohaku from the front seat. "No. She was just a friend. I'm over her house all the time after school. Usually Amaya is there too, but she's on a family vacation." "Oh, okay." "Miroku, quit being sarcastic, wipe that perverted smile off your face and stop bugging the kid." "Thanks Sango." Kohaku said. "About what you said to Miroku after he grabbed your ass, I would use a hack-saw. That's much more painful." "Great idea Kohaku, I like your thinking. I'll use that threat the next time Mr. Letch over here grabs my ass." "Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Miroku looked from Sango, to Kohaku, Then back to Sango. "No." They both said at once. "I'm sorry I asked." Miroku looked down and didn't say anything for the rest of the trip. "Good. You're quiet. Stay that way until we get back." Sango said.**

**Miroku did as he was told(Pretty creepy huh? Miroku? doing what he's told? Yeah right!). Kohaku kept his mind on Aiko as usual but mostly on the kiss on the cheek she gave him. He kept thinking. _"Was that kiss just a friendly goodbye, or does she like me as well? Or am I just nuts? _**

**Back at Aiko's house she was wondering about the same thing. She was laying in bed thinking about it. _"Do I really like him? Or am I just going off the edge?_ Aiko was thinking about it for a long time until she went to the bathroom. When she came back there was a note on her bed. It read: "_I can see you through the window."_ Aiko was scared out of her wits. Somebody was outside her house while she was just standing there with her light on, clearly visible through the window. The worst part was, it was open. **

****

**Blondie hanyou: EVIL CLIFFIES OF DOOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Inuyasha: Gigantic sweatdrop complete with anime fall**

**Kagome: Are you alright Kayla?**

**Blondie hanyou: I grow a really big head and my fangs grow I TOLD YOU TO NEVER USE MY REAL NAME!**

**Kagome: Shrinks Sorry Kitty.**

**Blondie hanyou: That's better. The only reason I have them call me Kitty is because I'm a half cat demon. and cat demons are more sexy. In my next fic, The main Character, Miyo, will be dressed in my favorite outfit. Her shoes were going to be converse, but every time I pictured the scenes I would imagine her in hiking boots. I will spoil one part though. Miyo beats Miroku up for groping her. Sorry Miroku fan girls. Please don't flame me. I thought it might be funny for boys who don't like Miroku. I still think he's a hot bishie. **

**Blondie hanyou: Plus, you get to meet my brother and my cousin! She's the same age as me. 12. My brother is fifteen.**

**Kagome: Is he hot?**

**Blondie hanyou: How the hell should I know? He's my brother! Mumbles Perv.**

**SessNaraku666: Appears out of nowhere Take a look youself Kagome. **

**Kagome: Ooh! He is hot!**

**Blondie hanyou: Oh my god. Kagome has finally lost it.**

**Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Takes a breath OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Three hours later:**

**Inuyasha: I'm done.**

**Blondie hanyou: I got that from Donald, the great male author. Question for Don if he's reading. Will you give me the honor of being in one of my disclaimers? If you are reading Don, respond to that in a review. You can be our Idol. GIVE ME SOME RANDOM IDEAS FOR WHAT DON CAN DO IF HE ACCEPTS! NOW REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TURN YOU INTO SAUSAGE! MOO! OH YEAH! LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BETWEEN AIKO AND KOHAKU! MOO!**


End file.
